


a helmet & lock for me

by theyhadcookies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Divergence, Derek-centric, M/M, Mostly unhappy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyhadcookies/pseuds/theyhadcookies
Summary: Of the two most important things left in Derek’s life in Beacon Hills, he only gets to take two of them with him when he leaves.





	a helmet & lock for me

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen's "Fever"

Of the two most important things left in Derek’s life in Beacon Hills, he only gets to take one of them with him when he leaves. 

The first thing is his dad’s leather jacket. The sleeves are still long too long for him and he never really got around to sewing some of the tears from the many, many werewolf related scrapes he’s gotten into but it was the one thing he got to keep of his father’s. They had never really seen eye to eye on some things but his dad never ever let Derek forget that he loved him. Of course that was coming with him. 

The second thing, person really, is Stiles. 

Derek can’t take Stiles with him so he packs up all the books he’s managed to gather on the supernatural on his first trip with Cora, stuffs them in two boxes and drives to Stiles’ house. 

Stiles, Scott, Kira and Malia are in Stiles’ room when he gets there. He doesn’t kill the engine of his car, just grabs the books, runs to the front door, drops them off and speeds away. It’s cowardly but he doesn’t want to say goodbye. 

It’s time to go, and if he talks to Stiles today, he’s never going to leave. 

He didn’t say goodbye the first time, he’s not going to do it this time around either.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rummaging through my old files and found this ficlet. It made me tear up a bit so I thought I would share the suffering. Anyone is welcome to make a happy ending for these guys.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [dearmonday](http://dearmonday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
